1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device enabling a mirror assembly to be mounted to enable rotation (tilting or turning) on a vehicle body via an electrically driven storage unit and a base. In other words, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device such as an electrically storage type door mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-287594). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle outside mirror device will be described. In the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, a storage mechanism causes a case to rotate relative to a stand and then a case top and a stand top engages with each other, whereby a mirror is positioned in an erected location and a storage location, and in a case where the case is subjected to an external force of a predetermined value or more applied to a forward tilting enable location of the mirror, the case top runs on the stand top and then rotation in the forward tilting enable location of the mirror is allowed for.
However, in the conventional vehicle outside mirror device described previously, an electrically driven rotation range restricting mechanism, for positioning the mirror in the erected location and the storage location, and a buffering mechanism causing the mirror to rotate in the front tilting enable location are comprised of the case top and the stand top, in other words, the same constituent elements. Therefore, in the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, when the case top of the case comprised of a member with its high rigidity runs on a stand top of the stand comprised of a member with its high rigidity, similarly, at least either one of the case top and the stand top is covered with a cutting proof member comprised of a member with its high rigidity in order to prevent the case top and the stand top from frictional wear (cutting loss).
As a result, in the conventional outside mirror device, a frictional wear occurs between the cutting proof member, with which the case top is covered, and the stand top; between the cutting proof member, with which the stand top is covered, and the case top; or between the cutting proof member, with which the case top is covered, and the cutting proof member, with which the stand top is covered. In other words, while no frictional wear occurs in at least either one of the case top and the stand top which are covered with which the cutting proof member, a frictional wear occurs in the case top or the stand top which is not covered with the cutting proof member and in the cutting proof member with which at least either one of the case top and the stand top is covered.
In the conventional vehicle outside mirror, there has been a problem that a frictional wear occurs between the cutting proof member, with which the case top is covered, and the stand top; between the cutting proof member, with which the stand top is covered, and the case top; or between the cutting proof member, with which the case top is covered, and the cutting proof member, with which the stand top is covered. The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem.